Reploid Love
by Cold-Hearted Killer
Summary: After Ragnarok crashes on Earth, what happens? Is Zero still alive? What about the Guardians? Ciel regretts not having an opporttunity to tell Zero how she felt about him, and Fairy Leviathan starts to feel something for his fellow guardian Sage Harpuia.
1. After Ragnarok

Author's note: Ok, so… I'm new at this and I decided that my very first fanfic should be about something I really like… Megaman Zero! By the way, this story takes place after MMZ4 (Except for the fact that the guardians did indeed survive Omega's explosion.) So…

Enderworld: Oh, just get on with it BLEEP!

Alert: Hey, don't insult him, he's us, you know!

Enderworld: Shut up, dork!

Alert: Stop calling me dork!

Enderworld: Ok, then, you're not a dork…

Alert: Thank you.

Enderworld: You're a BLEEP!

Alert: You begged for it!

Me: Enough! Both of you!

Enderworld, Alert: But…

Me: I said enough! Now read the disclaimer or else!

Enderworld: Or else what?!

Me: I'll tell all the readers about your little secret.

Enderworld, Alert: EEP! Cold-Hearted Killer only owns the plot, all characters and places are copyright of Capcom!

Me: Good! Enjoy!

"**Reploid Love"**

**Prologue: ****After Ragnarok**

Neo-Arcadia…

(Note: The next two points of view happen at the same time)

Harpuia's POV

Leviathan, Fefnir and I were still evacuating the humans from Neo-Arcadia when we saw something shiny crashland far from the city, at first, we did not know what it could be, but then, it came to us. Ragnarok had crashlanded… Probably with Zero and Weil inside, of course I was happy that Weil had died, but about Zero… I wanted him to have lived long enough for a last battle with me.

"Harpuia, what are you thinking about?! We have to get out of here!" I heard Leviathan's voice behind me, I followed her and Fefnir out of the city since all humans have finally been evacuated. _Zero…_

Meanwhile at the Resistance base…

Ciel's POV

Cerveau, Alouette and I saw with sadness as Ragnarok crashlanded far from the base… Zero made it, Wiel had been defeated, we knew that was a motive for celebration, but still, tears shed in all of our eyes, for we knew that with Wiel, Zero had gone, too. _Oh, Zero, why didn't tell you_ _my feelings, Zero…_

Harpuia's and Ciel's POV

_Why did you go away so soon…_

End of Prologue.

I know it was short, but, hey, it was just the prologue, actual chapters will be much longer, I promise, and if I'm lying a truck can fall on my head…

*Truck appears above me*

Oh, crap! I wasn't being literal!

*Truck falls on me*

*I come out of smashed truck*

Thanks for reading, R&R

*I faint*


	2. When The Hero's Gone

OK, so, **I'm not dead!**But I probably made you think so since I haven't uploaded in such a long time, I want to thank all my reviewers, you inspired me to keep going with this story (Which, for a long time, I was thinking of dropping)

But your reviews changed that! Now, Enderworld, Alert, disclaimer please!

Enderworld: Ha! Like I'm going to…

Me: *Shows digital camera*

Enderworld, Alert: Cold-Hearted Killer does not own anything!

Me: Not even my life! *cries* Well, enjoy!

"**Reploid Love"**

**Chapter 1: When The Hero's Gone…**

Resistance Base…

Ciel's POV

I can't believe it has already been two days since Ragnarok's crashlanded, and still no Zero, I'm really starting to think he died with Weil, but… No! I cannot be thinking this! It's just so wrong to really believe he's dead! Zero is alive, I can feel it! He will be back pretty soon, I'm sure about it! After all, Croire came back just some minutes after we saw Ragnarok falling apart, and if Croire came back, so will Zero! I can't be like this when he does return, I've got to be happy, Zero is with no doubt comino back! Even though getting my hopes up might not be such a good idea, I could just be fooling myself. Oh, Zero, if you're ever coming back, please, do so soon…

"Emergency! Attention all teams, there's an emergency, where's Doctor Ciel?! We need her here, now!" Was what I heard through the highphone, it was obvious something had to be pretty wrong for Cerveau to yell like that, so I quickly pulled myself together and ran to the control room.

"I'm here Cerveau, what's the emergency?!" I cried as I opened the doors to the control room.

"Ciel, you see, we sent a scout group to scan Sector Zero, just to check if anything remained, they were just reporting to us, when, suddenly, screams were heard from the background and a huge light overcame our view, after that, we lost contact with them." Cerveau told me this with a very worried expression, I must say, so worried it was, that I immediatley demanded all teams to reagroup and go to Sector Zero without even thinking of separating, but, of course, I was going with them, nobody knew this except myself and Alouette, who, after I discovered she knew, I begged not to reavel it, since it would spoil my plan, she, of course being the sweet girl she is, agreed to this and I was soon ready for departure with the perfect costume, a soldier uniform! You may all be asking yourslefs why I'm doing this right now, well, it's because, if there's in Sector Zero that is actually a remain of Zero, I definietly want it with me!

New Neo-Arcadia…

Leviathan's POV

Ever since Ragnarok crashlanded, I've been more than worried for Harpuia. He seems pretty down lately, I wonder if it has anything to do with the fact that he never got to have a final fight with Zero, yeah, it's probably that. I wonder, if this worry for him means anything, probably not, but, still, there has been something bothering me lately, these last two days I've been looking out for Harpuia, and worrying about him more than a friend normally does, could this be, what humans call love? Maybe, but…

"Emergency! Harpuia, Leviathan, come to the control room right now, we might have a little problem out there!" I heard Fefnir's voice shout through the highphone, breaking me out of my thoughts. I quickly went to the control room to check what the hell was happening!

"I'm here, what's wrong?!" I entered the control room just to find a extremely worried Fefnir and an over depressed Harpuia, "Guys, what is it?!"

Fefnir was the first one to open his mouth, "There's activity at Sector Zero, and a very familiar one, for disgrace…" he said, it was not hard to find the overly sad

tone in his voice.

"Wha… What do you mean?" I said, afraid of what the answer might be, after all, to have both Fefnir and Harpuia this worried, it has to be something pretty serious.

Suddenly, Harpuia finally let his voice appear in the conversation, just to say something that took aback immediatley, "Weil's back…"

To be continued…

Well, I hope you enjoyed, and again, sorry for taking so long to upload, anyways, please R&R!


End file.
